Wireless communication technologies afford users with the convenience of mobility and continually expanding set of capabilities. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by an ever growing number of subscribers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses in terms of communicating using voice and data services. As wireless communication devices become more sophisticated, their features have expanded from merely placing and receiving calls to other enhanced services from music downloads to navigational systems. To support navigational services, cellular phones are equipped with Global Positioning System (GPS) technology to broadcast their locations. Given the competitive landscape of the telecommunication industry, service providers are continually challenged to develop new products and services. However, few applications have been developed to exploit such information about the users' locations.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides enhanced location services for wireless applications.